


变戏法的男人

by kagenoshita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagenoshita/pseuds/kagenoshita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>还有哪里比死城更容易找到一个幽灵？战后文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	变戏法的男人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conjure-man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156323) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel). 



　　战争结束的七年后，哈利发现他现踪新奥尔良。那是电视屏幕角落的一抹身影：一个颓败的男人，在一座颓败的城市里。一件哈利不敢相信的事摆在眼前。不管怎样，他追了上去，幻影移形到休士敦，再拦下一辆满载学生志愿者的巴士前往路易斯安那；那些孩子从未置身战争或天灾之中，他们会因为谈论到死狗死猫而泪流满面。他们笨拙地询问哈利在找什么，在找什么人。  
　　  
　　“我的父亲，”哈利说，“他不肯撤离。水淹进来的时候他人在法国区。”他们还很年轻，会试着安慰他；还很天真，以为可怕的事不会发生在他们遇到的人身上。他十一岁的时候也如此青涩。他们给了他一件短袖上衣、一顶帽子和一个板夹，然后带他到难民营去。  
　　  
　　他从那里开始步行。天色很暗，但哈利并不害怕任何可能潜伏在暗处的事物，一如他不害怕斯内普。七年的光阴里，斯内普变成一个具有魔力的名字，一个孩童不愿高声说出的名字。哈利曾跪在他身边，跪在一洼鲜血中；曾自他身边离开，独留他面对死亡。可就连哈利都不再确定关于他的事孰假孰真。  
　　  
　　哈利从西郊进城，越过一座废桥优雅的桥拱。新奥尔良闻起来有种死亡的味道，他的心里有一部分想要转身逃开，不停地逃，直到他安全回到英格兰，回到金妮的怀抱。但他永远不会感到心安，除非他弄明白他在新闻上看到的人不是斯内普。  
　　  
　　事实上，那有可能是他。哈利看到他不过一瞬间，而且只有侧面：一名高个的黑衣男人，长发束在背后，巨大的鼻子，薄唇，黑色长袖衬衫，尽管闷热还是扣起的衣领。那有可能是他，只不过斯内普应该死了。然而最后一战后，哈利信任的人里没有一个见过他的尸体，霍格沃茨的校长办公室里也没有挂上他的画像，没有一座墓碑刻着他的名字。  
　　  
　　当哈利穿过密西西比河，他并未看着下方高涨的黑水，而是看着前方残破无光的城市，恍若负伤的动物等待救赎或死亡。考虑到降雨量，他选择的路线算是相当干燥，但街道上满是碎玻璃，树枝，垃圾。哈利手里拿着魔杖，背包里装着隐形衣，却无人怀疑他。  
　　  
　　他抵达杰克逊广场时已届破晓。阳光闪耀在未破碎的窗户以及用色鲜明的建筑墙面上。他在视频里看到斯内普站在一间酒吧外的人行道。他找到那处地方，弯下腰触摸水泥地，却没有半点迹象显示任何人——特别是斯内普到过这里。  
　　  
　　他在半个街区外找到一辆少了后挡风玻璃的车并爬了进去。此刻他动也不动地坐着，热得睡不着觉。他用最后的一点力气施放一个冷却咒，将斗篷盖过自己便昏睡过去。  
　　  
　　他被街上的声响和咖啡香唤醒。日光下的城市比起尸体更像残骸。他从车里翻到没有站人的那侧街道。他的背包里有一瓶永远不会消耗完的水，他洒了一些在脸上，喝下去的则更多。  
　　  
　　他走近两个男人时，就已经知道他们都不是斯内普。他手里捏着一张照片，一张巫师照片的麻瓜复本，脸上挂着他最无害的笑容。“我在找我的父亲，”他说，“你们见过他吗？”  
　　  
　　他们盯着照片，哈利盯着他们。老男人，胡子拉碴，就哈利看来没带武器。其中一人往街上啐了一口。他们似乎都不认得斯内普。他们指给他看数过去第三间的酒吧。哈利可以听见里头放着音乐。他走进去，手指紧握魔杖，但里头的人没有谁看起来特别凶残。他点了一杯咖啡，将照片放在吧台上。  
　　  
　　某个人几乎是立刻拿起它。“我见过他，”她说，“就在过去一点的街上。他给观光客变魔术。帽子里变出兔子，袖子里变出领巾。他老是穿着一件大大的黑色斗篷，就像个真正的魔术师。”  
　　  
　　“妳觉得他还在附近吗？”哈利问道。她耸肩。至少有所斩获，证明哈利或许不是完全疯了才会来到这里。他不能想像斯内普作为一个魔术师甚或其他身分。  
　　  
　　一整天，他固执地走在这个街区的路上，询问每个经过的人。向晚时分，他已然问遍了陌生人，访遍了街道，更耗尽了希望。他蹒跚走回来时的地方，筋疲力尽地坐到镶边石上。他在那里坐了很长一段时间，凝视着地面，心想他多需要冲个澡，还有一间带空调的酒店房间。  
　　  
　　某个人从他身后经过，他注意到了掠过自己眼角余光的黑袍边和鹰勾鼻的影子。他匆忙爬起来，斯内普已经站在街角，许多人围绕着他。哈利认得所有人的脸，却不熟悉他们流露的惊叹表情。斯内普变的不是戏法。那是无杖魔法。  
　　  
　　哈利站在人群后边观看，看着斯内普创造了光又将之驱散，在铺面上点火，让手帕变形成鸟儿后振翅远去，他震惊不已。没有人了解他们目睹的是什么，他们以为那个人特别擅长变把戏。知道真相的只有哈利。  
　　  
　　当斯内普结束表演，人们往他脚边的帽子里丢东西：铜板，也有摺起来的钞票，一瓶水，一盒果酱馅饼。斯内普对他们每个人点头，宛如皇帝在接受致敬。死亡，或者该说濒死经验，丝毫无减他的骄傲。最终，只剩下哈利一个人，斯内普照样对他点头，然后收拾自己的道具转身离去。  
　　  
　　哈利捉住他的手腕。它比预期的瘦弱。他之前不曾碰触斯内普，他讶异于对方的纤瘦。然而他手指下的肌肤是如此温暖而柔软地覆盖在骨骼之上，他可以从脉搏中感觉到斯内普的心跳。  
　　  
　　“波特先生，”斯内普说，“小费是惯例，动粗可不是。”但他还是没有抵抗地跟着哈利。这是好事，因为哈利气极了，气到想把他从原地拖走甚至设法杀了他，如此很可能会波及幸福快乐的当地居民。  
　　  
　　他们过了转角，斯内普甩开哈利并轻捷地走到他的前面。“有些事最好私下谈。”他说，随后领着哈利走过一条狭窄的街道再拐进暗巷。哈利攥紧魔杖，斯内普带着他走上锻铁楼梯，来到三楼一间逼仄破旧的房子。  
　　  
　　那间公寓非常的小，虽然空间远超出应有的范围。里头没什么家具：一张床，一堆书，不成套的一张桌子和两张椅子。哈利仍然感激涕零地坐了下来，从背包里掏出水瓶一边喝着。过了一会儿，斯内普坐到他对面，手肘放在桌上，放松得像只猫。  
　　  
　　“你应该死了。”哈利粗鲁地说。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉让你失望了。”斯内普笑得像个骷髅头，黑色的双眼熠熠如炬。他还没死，却也不算真正活着。  
　　  
　　“我不是那个意思。”哈利说。不知怎地，和斯内普待上十分钟竟让他退步成那个暴躁愤懑的十三岁男孩。正当他努力按捺自己的情绪，斯内普起身褪去长袍，将之扔在床上。他在底下穿了一件黑色的西装外套，他把那件也脱掉。他的衬衫浆过而且洁白，扣子扣到最上面，袖口也扣上了。他解开最上面的两颗扣子，卷起袖子，然后再度坐下。  
　　  
　　哈利目不转睛地看着他，斯内普侧着头，暴露出他受创甚钜的喉咙，他被印记的手臂。白皙皮肤上的伤疤一览无遗，他是如此地美，一如这座城市的美，一如丑陋破败的事物之美。哈利讨厌他，讨厌新奥尔良，讨厌他们的秘密和谎言和骄傲。他欠斯内普一条命，这是他最不乐意的事。  
　　  
　　“我用了邓布利多的冥想盆，”他说，“我知道你的真面目。我什么都知道了。”  
　　  
　　斯内普起码还愿意装出一脸惊讶。“是吗？”他问，在哈利回答之前续道，“是的，我相信你知道。”然后轻声低语，“既然你亏欠我那么多，为何你不让我走？”  
　　  
　　“远不只那些，”哈利说，“我欠你生命之债。我该还给你一个人生。”  
　　  
　　斯内普再度笑开，这次他弯曲的唇间透出着实被娱乐的笑意。“我不要你还，”他说，“还有什么可还的？”  
　　  
　　“那么我欠你一条命。更甚者，一个救赎。”  
　　  
　　“彻头彻底的格兰芬多。需要救赎的是你，波特。我没做错什么。”  
　　  
　　“没有吗？”哈利质问道，他急促地起身以致椅子向后倾倒。“你曾是个食死徒。你做过——”  
　　  
　　“我作为间谍救下的性命比我作为食死徒夺走的更多。”斯内普说，听起来很是恼火，“我救过你的命，不只一次。”  
　　  
　　“因为你爱我的母亲，”哈利大喊，“你从未改变，这么多年……你从来没有为正确的理由做过什么！”  
　　  
　　“或许没有，”斯内普耸肩。“但没人在计分，对吧。没人会为你的自以为是给你加学院分。”  
　　  
　　哈利收好自己的东西转身就走。当他穿过房间，椅子刮擦地板的声音响起，斯内普拦住了他。在斯内普的手接近哈利肩膀的刹那，他差点对他施咒。斯内普将他转过来，随后干巴巴地说：“我现在想起来，你能为我做某件事。”他紧紧吻上哈利的唇。  
　　  
　　哈利震惊到忘了抗议。斯内普非常轻柔而深入地亲吻他，他的眼睛是闭上的。哈利记起冥想盆，记起斯内普谈到莉莉·波特时憧憬的神情。斯内普带上床的人，推倒的人却是哈利。哈利大可反抗他，甚至逃走，但他不想这么做。  
　　  
　　哈利做梦也没想到斯内普会有如此温柔的一面，然而那双苍白修长的手毫不留情，那袒露累累伤痕的喉咙不容哀求。哈利不该遭受这场强暴，但他想要这一切。他躺下，想着即将变成废墟的新奥尔良。  
　　  
　　斯内普亲吻他的眼睫，他的耳垂，他喉咙的凹陷处，他肩颈的相交点。他脱下哈利的衣服，而哈利由之任之。公寓里热极了，以致他被斯内普碰触到的每一处都在冒汗，甚至没被碰到的地方也是。他闭上眼睛，这样他就不会看到斯内普的脸，不会看到斯内普的嘴无声呼唤他母亲的名字；他为自己乳尖上的舌头，为裹覆自己阴茎的手而沉醉。  
　　  
　　魔法或谋杀，性欲或爱情，斯内普在这方面拿捏精准而且熟练，一如他做任何事那样。他靠着手指和嘴将哈利带向临界点，每当他用那只被印记的手触摸哈利都会激起欲望。  
　　  
　　斯内普挤进他体内，没有润滑，没有一层薄薄的乳胶隔阂在他们之间。疼痛不如预期强烈，除却粗暴的动作，尴尬的角度，背部和床垫的摩擦，以及萦绕他们周身，属于这个城市的腐败气味；除却这一切，他为之疯狂。他能做的只是阻止自己乞求斯内普再快一些，再用力一些，再多伤害自己一些。  
　　  
　　七年来他所爱的每个人触摸他就像是在触摸玻璃一样。理所当然只有他厌恶的人才给得起他想要的东西。他想要被利用，被阴茎凿穿，被牙齿啮咬。他想要被毁坏。他花了七年时间学习战斗，七年时间等待投降。斯内普看过他的白旗飞扬，并听进了他的话。  
　　  
　　他不是莉莉，但他乐于假装。他很高兴终于能使他人感到快乐。如果他能做到这件事，还清这个债……  
　　  
　　斯内普射了，哈利也跟着射精，快感如此强烈，以致他没听懂斯内普说了什么，到底是“莉莉”或是“哈利”或是“老天”或是“滚开”。他不能思考，几乎不能呼吸，他静静地躺着，于此同时斯内普起身用咒语将二人清理干净，然后穿上自己的裤子。他听得出斯内普在收拾东西，他知道斯内普要离开了。  
　　  
　　“等等，”他哀怨地说，“你要去哪里？”  
　　  
　　“你想我会跟你回去英格兰吗？”斯内普问，语气听起来很是愉快，“你要我做你的情妇？对我而言那里什么都没有了。”  
　　  
　　“那我该怎么办？”哈利问。  
　　  
　　“活着，”斯内普说，“或不活。任君挑选。我爱过你的母亲，但我不会永远守着你。”  
　　  
　　哈利看着他穿戴袖扣，就像是看着父亲着装的孩子。“我还会再见到你吗？”他低声问。  
　　  
　　“或许，”斯内普说，“但不会在这里。”他没有甩上身后的门，仅仅是关上，这是哈利想像得到的最终结局。  
　　  
　　许久过后，哈利走了。没人看着他，所以他也没试图掩饰他难以行走的事实。他本该有一大堆的问题要问斯内普，但他什么也没问。街区里一片漆黑，没有街灯，三个街区外的路上却有燃烧的营火。有那么一瞬间，哈利认为自己看到了一个模糊的人影：一个穿着长袍斗篷，手拿魔杖的高个男人。  
　　  
　　他转身离开。如果斯内普想再次被找到，他自会出现。在那之前哈利会等待……


End file.
